


В любой непонятной ситуации - волейбольте

by MsFlaffy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Advice, Avatars Set, Bad Advice, Banners & Icons, Fandom Kombat 2020, Lifehacks, Volleyball, Wisdom, userpics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy
Summary: По просьбам читателей: еще жизненные советы с волейбольным оттенком. Мы – кладезь жизненной (и волейбольной) мудрости.Форма работы — сет аватарок.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: Haikyuu Captains внеконкурс 2020, Внеконкурс 2020





	В любой непонятной ситуации - волейбольте

**Author's Note:**

> Подумали, а вдруг Боромира вам тоже захочется.

БОНУС


End file.
